FV210: Precise Timings
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Morgan and Tani are pulled back in time by five years, as a result they accidentally cause huge problems for Voyager.


Precise Timings

**Episode Synopsis**  
**Voyager accidentally travels back five years into the past, the Resolutions episode is wiped from history and only Morgan, Tani, Kiara & Bryan can save the series and the J/C relationship from obvious devastation.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Firera as herself  
Jennifer Lien as Kes  
Jake Wood as Sid the Psycho

**Written By**  
Marill & Firera

**Written**  
24th & 29th September 2001

**Episode Based In**  
July 2377 (late season 7)

**The Mess Hall**  
**1100 hours:**  
It was Craig's birthday party so nearly everybody was drunk.

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn and Morgan. They were obviously drunk.

"Come on, Chakotay, tell me your parable," Kathryn said.

"Which parable?" Chakotay asked.

"The one you told me on New Earth," Kathryn replied. Morgan looked confused.

"What are you talking about, what is New Earth?" Morgan asked.

"You wouldn't understand, you weren't there honey, tell the story my dear Chuckles," Kathryn replied and she put her arm around Morgan's shoulders.

"Okeydokey! Once upon a time there was an angry warrior..." Chakotay said. Morgan groaned, and she walked away. She walked over to Jessie and James, they were dancing to Chain Reaction by Steps.

"Hiya," Morgan said.

"Hi," Jessie said, she nearly fell over when she did the wrong dance move. She went into a fit of giggles.

"I've got a cool idea, lets go on a shuttle ride," James said.

"Yeah, we haven't done that in years," Jessie said.

"Er, I don't remember you taking any shuttles out for a ride," Morgan muttered.

"Well of course not, you weren't there," Jessie said and she giggled. Morgan almost growled at her. Jessie and James then headed out the room, still singing to the song. James walked into the wall; he started giggling for no reason. Jessie joined him.

"This stupid door won't open," James said as he stepped away from the wall. He had left a huge dent in it. Neelix rushed over.

"My beloved wall! You'll pay for that out of your rations," Neelix pouted. James looked at him funny.

"When did we get a pet rat?" James asked. He and Jessie burst out laughing, they eventually found the door and they walked out.

"What is a rat? It sounds tasty," Neelix muttered and he walked over to the replicator. Everyone around him felt rather sick. The drunk ones threw up, and the sober ones got as far away from Neelix as possible.

"Ooh, it is tasty, yum! Hey, who made this mess on my carpet?" Neelix asked. The ones who threw up tried to look innocent as they snuck out of the room. Neelix took another bite and he collapsed. Nobody really noticed.

Morgan walked over to Tom and Craig. Craig had put on a girl's voice so he could sing to the second verse. Tom started giggling.

"Craig, you put on a girl's voice to H, he's a guy," Tom laughed. Craig burst out laughing too.

"He sounds like a girl though," Craig laughed.

"Yeah, just like his character James," Tom laughed.

"Of course he does, it's the same guy after all, geez. He's not going to have a different voice when he does his character," Morgan groaned.

"Yeah I know, but I had to insult him, I hate that guy so much," Tom said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"It happened six years ago, you wouldn't understand cos you weren't there," Tom replied. Morgan fixed a deathglare on him. She then punched him in the mouth and he fell onto the ground. Chain Reaction finished and Stop Me From Loving You started.

"I'm so sick of people saying that!" Morgan groaned.

"Oh, he doesn't sound like a girl in this one," Craig said, he started laughing again.

"Oh please," Morgan groaned.

"Oh by the way, Morgan, will you go out with me?" Craig asked.

"As long as you don't say, you wouldn't understand cos you weren't there," Morgan replied.

"That's a date," Craig said, and he started giggling.

**Meanwhile, Shuttle Bay Two:**  
One shuttle raised from the ground, it flew past another shuttle and it flew straight threw the shuttle bay doors.

"Oops, I did it again," Jessie giggled as she pressed a few more controls.

"Isn't that a song?" James asked.

"Yeah, lets sing it," Jessie replied. Marill and Firera appeared.

"Ohno you don't, I hate Britney Spears," Marill said. Firera handed them a CD.

"Here, sing this one," Firera said. She and Marill then disappeared. Jessie looked at the CD oddly.

"What the hell is this?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, hey I didn't know we were so close to that planet," James said. Jessie looked up and she saw a green planet, only a few kilometres away.

"Cool, that's a nice planet," Jessie said.

**The Bridge:**  
"Ohno, not again," Harry groaned as Morgan walked in.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Another shuttle has crashed on a planet," Harry said. Morgan thought for a few seconds and then she collapsed. "Erm, okay," Harry muttered. He walked over to an unknown crewmember. "Crewman, please clean up the mess," Harry said.

"Yes sir," the crewman said.

"Woah, I didn't want a conversation, just do it!" Harry snapped. The crewman walked over to Morgan. He took a hold of her arm, she chose that moment to wake up again.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, pervert!" Morgan squealed. She punched the crewman in the face. She pulled herself to her feet.

"Morgan, you've had too much to drink, I think you should go back to your quarters," Harry said.

"No, why should I! I've got a date to go too, and I'm not drunk!" Morgan rambled.

"A date, with who?" Harry asked.

"Craig," Morgan replied. Harry looked worried.

"You're definately drunk, get to your quarters," Harry said.

"I'm not! I don't drink alcohol!" Morgan yelled. She walked over to the Ready Room, the door wouldn't open. She then broke the door and walked in.

"Er, can another crewmember beam her out of there," Harry said.

"Hey, I have a name you know. Anyway, Janeway's coffee is in there, she might drink it," Claire said.

"Hmm, Morgan drunk, or hyper off coffee," Harry muttered to himself.

"I think Morgan would be worse drunk, than hyper," Claire said.

"Fine, we'll leave her in there. But I'm not taking the blame when Janeway complains about her missing coffee," Harry said.

"Erm, shouldn't we do something about the shuttle?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, of course. Er, just send the Flyer down there to collect it," Harry said.

"Can I drive?" Sid asked.

"Oh dear god no," Harry replied.

"What's wrong, I'm an ace at piloting," Sid said.

"I think I'll fly the shuttle," Harry muttered and he headed towards the turbolift.

"Who's in command?" Lisa asked.

"Er, Claire," Harry replied and he walked out. Claire rushed over to the big chair and she sat down. She then put her feet up on the computer screen next to it.

"Er, your orders, ma'am?" Lisa asked.

"Get me some Cherry Coke, oh and call me Captain Claire," Claire replied.

**The next day**  
**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn emerged from the turbolift and she sat down in her chair. She looked over at Chakotay, he looked worse for wear.

"Where is everybody?" Kathryn asked quietly. Chakotay looked at his PADD.

"Let's see. Tuvok is talking to James and Jessie about last night's incident. Tom has a hangover and he slept in so he'll be late. Harry isn't on duty because he was on the night shift last night. Everybody else has hangovers too, oh and Danny has gone into labour," Chakotay said.

"Oh that last bit is good news. Wait, what did those two idiots do last night?" Kathryn asked.

"They decided to steal another shuttlecraft," Chakotay replied.

"They haven't done that ever since New Earth," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, that's true," Chakotay said.

"Tell Tuvok to get Jessie and James to report to my Ready Room, I'm sure we only have two shuttles left, and the shuttle replicator is broken," Kathryn said.

"Er, yes ma'am," Chakotay said. Kathryn stood up and she headed over to her Ready Room.

"You have the Bridge, Commander," Kathryn said and she disappeared into her Ready Room.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Tom, B'Elanna and Bryan walked in. The room was still a mess from last night. Also the room was deserted. Tom noticed something lying on the floor so he walked upto it. It was Neelix. He noticed what was left of the rat in his hands. Tom tapped his commbadge.

"Paris to Sickbay, I'm bringing Neelix over now," Tom said.

In: "What's wrong with him?"

"Er, he ate a rat," Tom replied.

In: "Oh dear, I think you'd better transport him here. Leave the Mess Hall, I'll have to decontaminate the entire room."

"It's that bad, huh," Tom said.

"Yeah, he could of caught the plague," Bryan said, and he giggled.

"That is unlikely," B'Elanna said.

In: "Actually, I think the child maybe right."

"Hmm, that can't be good," Tom said. Neelix beamed away. Tom, B'Elanna and Bryan headed out the room as fast as possible.

**The Ready Room:**  
"Okay, why did you steal that shuttle?" Kathryn asked.

"Ow, don't talk so loudly," Jessie moaned. Kathryn groaned.

"Just answer my question, you haven't stolen a shuttle in years," Kathryn said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. Kathryn groaned again.

"You stole a shuttle last night," Kathryn said.

"I don't remember that," Jessie muttered.

"Oh forget it. You must have been too drunk, and I really cannot be bothered to yell at you," Kathryn said.

"Good," Jessie said quietly.

"Dismissed, and try to lay off the alcohol," Kathryn said. Jessie and James left.

Kathryn looked under her desk to get one of her four flasks of coffee. It was empty. She looked at the other flasks, they were empty too.

**The Bridge:**  
Everyone heard a scream coming from the Ready Room.

"Ow! Did she have to scream that loud," Jessie moaned.

"I wonder what's wrong," Chakotay said. Kathryn ran out of the Ready Room.

"Who drunk all of my coffee?" Kathryn asked. Everyone looked at the person next to them with a worried expression on their faces.

"Nobody has the guts to do that to you, Captain," Chakotay replied. Morgan stumbled onto the Bridge.

"Hiya, people!" she yelled.

"Morgan, keep it down," James said.

"Oh yeah, hehe, sorry," Morgan giggled.

"Ohno, she looks hyper," Chakotay muttered.

"Morgan! Did you drink all of my coffee?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Yeah, hehe. The last flask I had tasted differently, but it was nice," Morgan giggled.

"Ohno, that must have been the flask with the alcohol in," Kathryn muttered.

"Morgan's hyper and drunk, at the same time. Ohno, we're done for," Chakotay said.

"Hehe, hi dad," Morgan giggled and she waved at Chakotay. Kathryn walked over to the nearest console. Morgan beamed away.

**Sickbay:**  
"Oh crap, what am I doing here?" Morgan asked in a frantic tone. The Doctor came over and he started to scan her.

"Oh dear. You're intoxicated, and hyperactive, I'll see to that," he said. He quickly injected her with a hypospray. "That should help," he said. He walked back into his office.

**The Dellia Z5:**  
Lilly was in her command chair. Emma was asleep as usual, on her console. Faye was at the helm.

"Er, little help," Faye muttered. Lilly groaned and she walked over.

"What's wrong now?" Lilly asked.

"What does this button do?" Faye asked.

Lilly thought, "thank god we're on auto-pilot."

"That's the engage button," Lilly replied.

"Oh, gotcha," Faye said. Lilly groaned and she walked back over to her chair. Emma woke up suddenly.

"What's that beepy noise?" she asked. Lilly got back up and she headed over to Emma's station.

"Ohno, three ships are approaching," Lilly said, she pressed a few buttons on the station.

"What kind?" Faye asked.

"I don't know, I don't recognise the bio-signature," Lilly replied. She opened a commlink to Voyager.

"Do you detect that ship?" Lilly asked Chakotay.

In: "Yes, we have. We're on Red Alert just in case, it's Species 8472," Chakotay replied.

"Blue Alert," Lilly ordered. Emma looked at her oddly.

"Isn't that the alert for the landing thingy?" Emma asked.

"Not on this bloody ship, blue alert!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh fine," Emma muttered.

"Hey I'm detecting some strange temporal thingys coming from that 8472 ship," Faye said. Lilly groaned and she walked back over to her console.

"I think it's some sort of temporal weapon," Lilly muttered.

"Can I fire some weapons?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Lilly replied.

"Oh yes! Firing ten torpedo's!" Emma yelled. Lilly rolled her eyes in response.

"We don't have torpedo's," Lilly muttered.

"What do we have, I've just fired something," Emma asked.

"Quantum missiles," Lilly replied.

"Erm, I hate to interrupt but they've fired a strange weapon into space. A weird anomaly thing has appeared," Faye said.

"Put it onscreen," Lilly ordered. The viewscreen activated to show a blue swirly thing in space. The ship shook violently.

"We're being pulled into the anomaly thing," Faye said.

"Reverse course," Lilly ordered.

"Er, how do you do that?" Faye asked. Lilly groaned and she started headbutting the console.

They all saw the F9 being pulled into the anomaly. It disappeared a few seconds later.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
"Captain, the Dellia ships have been pulled into that temporal anomaly," Tom said.

"Shields are down to 20," Tuvok said.

"God, these 8472's aren't as tough as they were in Scorpion," Chakotay muttered. Another blast hit the ship, it shook violently.

"Hull breach, Deck Five," Tuvok said.

"Evacuate that deck," Kathryn ordered.

**Sickbay:**  
In: "All hands on Deck Five, evacuate, hull breach."

"Morgan, you go and get Kiara, Bryan & Duncan out of the nursery, I'll get my mobile emitter," the Doctor said.

"We don't have a nursery," Morgan said.

"It's just next door. It's another one of those silly rooms that the writers just make up," the Doctor said.

"Ok, what about Danny and co?" Morgan asked.

"Don't worry about them. I conveniently sent them to their quarters before all of this," the Doctor replied. Morgan ran out of Sickbay as the Doctor went over to a console to pick up his mobile emitter.

**The nursery:**  
Morgan rushed through the door. Kiara and Bryan were playing at a console, and Duncan was sitting next to the wall and he was punching it. Morgan went to pick up Duncan first. He had somehow put a dent in the wall, he just giggled.

"Ohno, that's all we need," Morgan muttered. The ship shook again and the console that Kiara and Bryan were at exploded, sending the two children flying backwards onto the floor. Morgan rushed over to them. They weren't too badly hurt but they were also glowing a strange blue colour.

In: "Janeway to Morgan. We need you to get to the cargobay, since Annika isn't around we need you to get those nanoprobe weapons up and running."

"Erm, ok," Morgan muttered. She tapped her commbadge twice. "Doc, you'd better get here, now," Morgan said.

In: "I'm on my way."

**The Bridge:**  
"It's no good, Captain, we're being pulled into the anomaly," Tom said.

A white light engulfed the entire ship as they entered the anomaly.

**The turbolift:**  
The light faded away, Morgan noticed that Duncan had disappeared from her arms.

"Computer, stop the turbolift at the current deck," she said. The turbolift stopped and she stepped out. Everything seemed normal, the Red Alert siren had been shut down, and people weren't rushing around the ship in panic.

Morgan started walking down the corridor, people who passed her gave her the same strange look. She turned a corner and she bumped head on into Tani.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked.

"No, all I know is that we were attacked by Species 8472," Tani replied.

"Then how come everything's back to normal so quickly, what was that flash and where the hell did Duncan disappear to?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, wait Duncan did you say," Tani said.

"Yeah, I had to get him, Kiara and Bryan out of the nursery. Kiara and Bryan got hurt so the Doc had to look after them. One second I had Duncan, the next I didn't. He couldn't of got anywhere, we were in the turbolift," Morgan said.

"Well I speak for everyone here, I'm glad the little brat's gone," Tani muttered. Morgan slapped her hard in the face.

"Don't talk like that, cow," Morgan said angrily.

"Oh come on, Morgan. That little brat was nothing but trouble, plus he got in the way," Tani said as she placed her hand on her face.

"Look, Tani, stop being selfish. Duncan disappearing wont change anything. James still wont like a little slut like you," Morgan said. Tani slapped her back, Morgan didn't seem hurt at all. "Oh please, Tani, you should know that never hurts me," Morgan muttered. Tani groaned and she folded her arms.

"Fine," she said quietly. Morgan tapped her commbadge.

"Morgan to Janeway," she said.

In: "Janeway here."

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

In: "Chakotay, who is speaking, I don't recognise her."

"Er, it's Morgan," Morgan said. Tani looked really confused.

In: "There's no member of my crew with the name Morgan, state your identity."

"Stop playing around, it's Morgan, for god's sake!" Morgan snapped. Tani backed off.

In: "I think we should return to Voyager, Captain."

In: "Good idea."

The commlink was cut off. Morgan looked at Tani with a confused look on her face.

"This is getting too strange for my liking," Tani muttered.

"She must of been playing around with me, but I'm sure they were already on Voyager. Why did dad say we should return to Voyager?" Morgan asked. Tani shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but that's not the only thing that puzzles me," Tani said.

"Really, what else?" Morgan asked. Tani pointed behind Morgan. Morgan turned around.

A security team was standing a few feet behind her. Craig was there too, all of the team were pointing phasers at the two girls.

"Craig, what are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Okay guys, arrest them," Craig said.

"Craig! This isn't funny!" Morgan grumbled as the security officers walked upto her and Tani. Two security people got a hold of Tani. A few tried to get a hold of Morgan, she just pushed them away.

"Take that girl away," Craig said as he pointed at Tani.

"Typical, you leave her alone," Tani groaned as the two security officers dragged her away. The others stopped attempting to keep a hold of Morgan.

"Ok, how do you know my name?" Craig asked.

"Oh for god's sake, what kind of game is this. We're friends," Morgan replied.

"I don't recognise you," Craig said.

"God what is this? Forget Morgan day, first my own mother doesn't recognise me, now you," Morgan muttered.

"Look, I don't know who you are, so you can stop playing around," Craig said.

"Hang on a sec, how old are you?" Morgan asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Craig asked.

"Tell me," Morgan said.

"I'm sixteen, so what," Craig replied.

"I knew you looked younger. I'm sure you had just turned twenty two yesterday," Morgan said.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this, lets take her away," Craig said. The other security people tried to take Morgan away again, without much luck.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," Morgan growled at them.

"I assure you, my hands are not filthy," one said.

"Oh please, it's just a figure of speech," Morgan groaned.

In: "Security team two to team three."

Craig tapped his commbadge. "What's up," he said.

In: "We've discovered two more teenagers on Deck Four."

"Take them to the Brig too," Craig said.

In: "Whatever."

"Why are they taking orders off you, I thought Tuvok was in charge of the security teams," Morgan asked.

"How would you know," Craig muttered.

"Listen to me, for some strange reason I think I and the other teenagers, have travelled five years into the past," Morgan said.

"Really, is that why you thought I was twenty two before," Craig said.

"It's the only explanation," Morgan muttered.

"We'll take you to the Brig, your friends should of arrived there by now," Craig said. The security guys tried again to get a hold of her. One aimed a phaser at her. Morgan groaned, and she let the security guards take her away.

**The Brig:**  
Tani was dragged into the room. The other security guy lowered the force field, and the other one pushed her in. They put the force field back up. Tani sighed and she looked around. There were two unfamiliar teenagers in with her. The girl looked about fifteen years old, and the lad looked about seventeen.

"Er, who are you?" Tani asked.

"I told you she wouldn't recognise us," the girl whispered. The lad nodded his head.

The main door opened and Kathryn walked in.

"All right, I want to know who you people are, and I also want to know how you got onto my ship," Kathryn said.

"God, this is getting annoying," Tani muttered.

"Mum, you don't recognise me either, this is ridiculous!" the girl groaned.

"Mum?" Tani muttered.

"Mum, is this suppose to be some sort of joke," Kathryn said. Craig, Morgan and the two security guys walked in. Morgan stared at the girl funny.

"It can't be," Morgan muttered.

"What?" Tani asked.

"That girl looks like Kiara," Morgan said. The girl jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Finally, somebody recognises me," she said.

"But how is this possible, you were only four before," Tani asked.

"Enough of this!" Kathryn yelled. Everyone looked at her funny. "I want to know who all you people are," Kathryn said. Morgan walked up to her.

"We're from five years in the future," Morgan said.

"What? When did that happen?" Tani asked. Morgan glared at her.

"Remember that weird flash of light. That must of been when it happened," Morgan replied.

"But, if you're only from five years in the future, why did that fifteen year old girl call me mum?" Kathryn asked.

"Can't tell you that," Morgan replied.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked.

"Temporal prime directive," Morgan replied.

"Oh, Shattered, I like that episode," Tani muttered.

"Really, I find this hard to believe," Kathryn said.

"Well, that girl knows my name," Craig said as he looked at Morgan.

"Everybody knows who you are," Tani muttered. Morgan glared at her again.

"Craig, they could of got access to the main computer," Kathryn said.

"That's a good point," Craig said.

"Oh for goodness sake," Morgan groaned.

"Which year is this?" Tani asked.

"2372," Kathryn replied.

"Original season two, that can't be good," Tani muttered.

"Look, the temporal anomaly we passed through must still be here. If you scan for it then you'll know we're telling the truth," Morgan said. Kathryn tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Rex & Taylor, report to the Brig," Kathryn said.

In: "Uhoh, we didn't do anything this time."

In: "I told you we shouldn't of went into her ready room."

In: "Jess, she can still hear us."

In: "Oh st!"

"No you silly.. I want you to escort one of our guests to Stellar Cartography, I want you to find a temporal anomaly," Kathryn said.

In: "Oh, I knew that."

"Just come now, I'll tell you off later," Kathryn muttered and she tapped her commbadge, and she walked off. The security guys left too.

"They haven't changed a bit, have they?" Morgan muttered, she groaned when she looked at Tani. She was sorting her hair out, while looking at a mirror. "What are you doing?"

"James is coming, he'll be younger. How do I look?" Tani asked.

"Like a slut," Morgan replied.

"Is she always like that?" Craig asked.

"Unfortunately, she's head over heels for James," Morgan replied.

"I've never met him, fortunately," Craig said. Tani got out her lipstick and she started putting it on.

"Tani, you wont believe how big the urge is to punch you in the face right now," Morgan said.

Jessie and James walked in. Tani rushed over to James.

"Hi, I'm Tani. Do you want to go out with me?" Tani said in a flirty voice, James looked terrified.

"No he doesn't," Jessie said.

"How do you know. Geez, you look more slutty than you do in my time," Tani said.

"It's ok, she escaped from the nut house just a few hours ago," Morgan said.

"Hey! Stop showing me up!" Tani snapped.

"Er, which person are we taking to Stellar Cartography?" James asked.

"Ooh, me!" Tani jumped up and down.

"I think it's me, since I'm the smartest here," Morgan said.

"You just want to take him from me, he's mine!" Tani screamed.

"No he's not, slut! And why would I want him, he's too old for me!" Morgan yelled.

"Hey, I'm not old," James said.

"I think we should take one of those two," Jessie said as she looked over at Kiara and the boy.

"I'm really four years old," Kiara said.

"Er, ok, what about the lad?" Jessie asked.

"I'm ten months," the lad replied.

"Who is he anyway?" Craig asked.

"Good question," Tani replied.

"Ten months, he must be Bryan," Morgan said.

"Yup, it's about time you figured it out," the lad said.

"Oh come on, who is coming with us! We're going to the Mess Hall for some drinks at 1100 hours," Jessie said.

"You mean alcohol, at 11 o'clock in the morning?" Morgan asked.

"No break, don't you start complaining too," Jessie replied.

"I'm not, can I come?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan! Quit it! I'm going!" Tani yelled.

"I know how we can settle this. Which of you two is used too much in the series?" Craig asked.

"Morgan, she's in far too much, she's turning into Annika," Tani replied.

"Annika, how dare you!" Morgan growled.

"Who's Annika?" James asked.

"You don't want to know, cutie," Tani said in her flirty voice.

"Does this mean I have to put up with this slut?" Jessie asked as she looked at Tani.

"Hey, the writers have to start being fair to all the characters, including this girl," Craig said. Tani grinned as she looked at Morgan. She sulked. She walked over to James.

"A word of advice. If she leaps on ya, just punch her in the face. You can do a lot of damage," Morgan whispered.

"I don't punch girls," James said.

"She's a demon, not a girl," Morgan said.

"Oh, ok," James said.

"When you're quite finished," Jessie groaned and she walked out the door. James followed, Tani ran after him.

"By the way, you said we were friends, how close?" Craig asked.

"How do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Are we best friends are what?" Craig asked.

"Well, close to it, Tani used to be my best friend," Morgan replied.

"Who's your best friend now?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. James is a new friend of mine, of course you are too," Morgan replied.

"Ooh, Morgan's best friends are guys," Kiara said.

"Cool, you're old enough for me to hit now," Morgan said.

"Forget I said anything," Kiara muttered.

"That's easily done," Bryan said.

"Shut up, you!" Kiara yelled.

**Stellar Cartography, aka the future Astrometrix Lab:**  
"Okay, the sensors are scanning for a temporal anomaly. It'll finish in twenty minutes," James said.

"But our break is in ten minutes," Jessie said.

"We can leave the slut here, she'll tell us when the results are here," James said.

"Hi," Tani said and she waved at him.

"Do you think I'll get wrong if I punched her in the face?" Jessie asked.

"No more than we usually do," James replied.

"Ooh, a troublemaker, I like that," Tani said.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" James asked.

"Go out with me," Tani replied.

"Sorry, can't," James said,

"Why not?" Tani asked.

"I'm seeing somebody else," James replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Tani said.

"I am, I'm going out with Jessie. Surely if you're from the future, you should know that," James said.

"Jessie? Yeah right. You've never said," Tani said.

"Believe it slut, so shut up," Jessie said.

"Would it put you off if I told you that you both have a son in the future?" Tani asked.

"Oh, now who's lying," Jessie muttered.

"It's true, ask Morgan," Tani said.

"Oh get a life," Jessie said.

"I can't wait for 1100 hours, lets go now," James said.

"Yeah," Jessie said and she tapped her commbadge. "Rex to Scott."

In: "Yeah, what's up Jess?"

"Danny can you look after our guest in the Stellar Cartography. If she goes out of line just punch her," Jessie said.

In: "No prob, Scott out."

Jessie and James left the room arm in arm. Tani just sulked.

**The Brig:**  
"Ok, here goes. The Doctor scanned the console since we were growing up real fast. He noticed that the console exploded because it had temporal energy inside it," Kiara said.

"So that's what made you mature faster?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, the blast we were hit by was actually temporal energy from the anomaly," Bryan said.

"Great, does this mean you're a main character now?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, I think so, I'm in the cast page," Bryan replied.

"Then it must be true. Geez this show will have more main characters than the Simpsons soon enough," Morgan muttered.

In: "Scott to Anderson."

Craig tapped his commbadge. "Yeah?" he replied.

In: "Do you have any idea what Jessie and James were doing with this scanner?"

"I'll be right there, I think you should come with me. I have no idea what they were doing either," Craig said to Morgan.

"Yeah, ok," Morgan said.

**Astrometrix:**  
"Nothing too complicated, the scanners are looking for the temporal anomaly the ship passed through," Morgan said as she looked at the console.

"Oh, I knew that," Danny muttered. Morgan rested her hand on the console.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"I feel dizzy, I'll be ok in a minute," Morgan replied. She stepped away from the console. Suddenly she collapsed, luckily Craig managed to catch her. Danny tapped her commbadge.

"Scott to Sickbay," she said.

**Some strange misty place:**  
"That's it, I really need to talk with those writers," Morgan growled. Kes appeared in front of her. "I thought we had an agreement," Morgan said.

"Sorry, but this was necessary," Kes said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because the writers are too lazy to think up a way to describe a flash forward," Kes replied.

"A what?" Morgan asked.

"A flash forward into what is now the future, enjoy!" Kes replied.

**Present day:**  
Morgan appears on the Bridge, nobody sees her, Kes also appears.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"The ship is under attack from the Listonians," Kes replied.

"Report?" Kathryn ordered.

"Shields are gone, again," Tuvok replied.

"We're sitting ducks," Tom said.

"Aren't we always," Harry muttered. B'Elanna rushed onto the Bridge, she is pregnant again.

"Captain, Engineering has been sealed off, those jerks have unleashed the poisonous gas again," she said.

"Use the Engineering station," Kathryn ordered. James walked away from it and he headed over to the science station. Jessie was still pressing some buttons at the engineering station.

"Ooh, this bit is a good bit," Kes said.

"Why? What happens?" Morgan asked.

"Watch and see," Kes replied.

B'Elanna walked over to the Engineering station. "Jessie, you're relived," she said.

"Yeah, let me just finish this," Jessie said. The ship shook violently as another weapons blast hit the hull. The engineering console exploded sending Jessie and B'Elanna backwards. Tom and James rushed over to them. Morgan and Kes walked closer to them. Tom was checking both B'Elanna and Jessie's pulses.

"They're dead," Tom stuttered. Morgan looked at Kes angrily.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Morgan said.

"It's not, this is the present," Kes said. Morgan watched as Tom and James broke into tears before her eyes.

"This is enough, I don't want to see anymore!" Morgan cried.

"That isn't it," Kes said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked as she turned away from the view.

"B'Elanna was pregnant with her and Tom's second child. Jessie and James were due their first anniversary next week," Kes said.

"What! They were married!" Morgan gasped.

"Yes, and he didn't know that she was six weeks pregnant," Kes said.

"That's it, I've seen enough," Morgan said, she nearly broke down into tears herself.

"I'm sorry Morgan, I've got more to show you," Kes said. They both disappeared from the Bridge. They re-appeared in the Mess Hall. The entire room was in shambles just like the Bridge. People were lying critically injured and/or dying on beds.

"This is what's left of the crew," Kes said.

"What, there's only thirty people here," Morgan said.

"Yes, and noticed something else?" Kes asked.

"Yeah, where are Emma, Lilly, Kiara & Triah?" Morgan asked.

"Emma and Lilly are still living in the third dimension. Kiara was never born because her parents hate each other. Triah was killed in the shuttle she was using to get into the Delta Quadrant," Kes replied.

"How come everything is different from the present I remember?" Morgan asked.

"Do you know what planet Voyager was orbiting when Voyager went through the anomaly?" Kes asked.

"No," Morgan replied.

"New Earth," Kes said.

"That planet that mum mentioned, what's so special about it?" Morgan asked.

"Your parents travelled there to get supplies for the ship. During their trip they got infected with an insect bite. They were forced to stay behind on the planet. During their time there they both become very close friends. But you contacted your mother when you arrived in this timeline. She thought intruders were onboard the ship, so she and your father returned to Voyager without even setting foot on that planet. In this timeline they never became close friends, Kiara was never born, you get the idea," Kes replied.

"But how come the Listonians have severely damaged the ship? How come Jessie and James are, or were married? How come most of my friends aren't on the ship? This doesn't make any sense," Morgan asked.

"It does if you think about it. Voyager reached Borg space early, before the war. They managed to fight their way through. Not long after Species 8472 destroyed the Borg since Voyager wasn't around. Voyager was too damaged to defend itself against the Listonians, and it still is now. Most of the crew have been assimilated.

Jessie & James never split up in season three, since Kathryn & Chakotay were chosen to perform in the ritual instead of them two," Kes said.

"What ritual?" Morgan asked.

"Oops, nobody knows about that yet, forget I said it. Anyway, Lilly & Emma weren't rescued because Voyager never had an encounter with Seventh Voyager in the first place. The device Triah used to get into the Delta Quadrant didn't work because the link was shut down early," Kes replied.

"And this is all because my parents didn't become friends on New Earth?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, the J/C relationship is important to everybody," Kes replied.

"What should I do? I can't change it, it's already been done," Morgan asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping you can figure it out for yourself," Kes said. James and Tom walked into the Mess Hall, followed by Bryan, who's three years old. "Oh, and another shocker. Tom and James work out their differences, and they become friends, at least there was some good out of Jessie & B'Elanna's deaths," Kes said.

"What!! James and Tom being friends is as unrealistic as the C/7 relationship," Morgan muttered.

"Hmm, you're more shocked with the good news than you were about the bad news," Kes said.

"Good news? This is horrible news!" Morgan exclaimed.

"In your opinion, personally I'd think it's better if they were friends," Kes said.

"I don't. The show's bad enough without all of the new characters, excluding James, Tani, me and Craig. Now the show doesn't have the constant fights between Tom and James. Geez, this show will get cut," Morgan said.

"I take it this is a bad time to tell you that Annika is seeing Chakotay in this timeline," Kes muttered.

"That's it, get me out of this damn thing, I'm going to be sick!" Morgan yelled.

"Erm, ok, give me a minute," Kes said.

"Wait a second. How come you're not affected by all of this? Secondly, how come me, Tani, Kiara & Bryan aren't affected?" Morgan asked.

"I was still in the higher plain of existence when it happened. Kiara and Bryan were caught in a temporal anomaly themselves, when they got out of it Voyager had already gone back in time. Thirdly, you should know why you and Tani aren't affected," Kes replied.

"Just say why for the sake of the readers that have either not read Timeline or they can't remember it," Morgan said.

"Fine. You two had a temporal implant implanted in your blood stream that makes you both unaffected by space time. Without it you wouldn't be here in the first place," Kes said.

"Good, can we go now?" Morgan asked.

**2372, Sickbay:**  
Morgan woke up with a light in her eyes. The Doctor, Craig & Danny were standing over her.

"I told you," Craig said.

"Oh fine, I'll give you that holodeck time I reserved for next week," Danny muttered.

"Quit it you two. Anyway, how are you feeling?" the Doctor asked.

"Rather disgusted actually," Morgan replied as she sat up. She stood up. "Come on, we've got the J/C relationship to save," Morgan said and she walked out the door.

"The what relationship?" Danny asked. Craig shrugged his shoulders and he followed Morgan out.

**Astrometrix:**  
"There, that's the anomaly," Morgan said.

"There's ten ships guarding the anomaly," Jessie said.

"What kind?" Tani asked.

"I have a feeling what," Morgan muttered.

"I don't know, they look like bio ships," Jessie replied.

"Thought so, it's our friends, Species 8472," Morgan said.

"Why are they guarding the anomaly?" Kiara asked.

"It's obvious. They were the ones who created it," Morgan replied.

"And they must be guarding it to stop us from using it to fix the timeline," Tani said.

"But why did they want to change it in the first place?" James asked.

"The Borg," Morgan replied.

"Oh great, now there's Borg involved," Jessie moaned.

"Voyager didn't spend ten or so weeks travelling backwards and forwards to New Earth, so they reached Borg Space before the war started. So we never got involved. The Borg were destroyed," Morgan said.

"Wow, we must of been really strong to defeat these 8472's," Danny said.

"Not really, we just had the weapon to destroy them. Of course we never discovered it so the Borg couldn't win against them," Morgan said.

"So they changed the timeline in an easy way, so they could destroy the Borg," Jessie said.

"Yeah, we have to stop them. For everybody's sake," Morgan said.

"How does the J/C relationship affect everybody?" Tani asked.

"A lot more than we thought. What I saw wasn't pretty, and I hope we can stop it from ever happening," Morgan replied.

"But how, the change has already been made, that's our present decided," Tani said.

"Tani, that can't be right. If it was the case why are 8472 guarding the anomaly? If it wasn't a threat to them they would of left it alone," Morgan said.

"She's got a point," Craig said.

"So, how do we use it?" James asked.

"That's a good question, I have no idea," Morgan replied.

"What would happen if we went through the anomaly?" Jessie asked.

"Well our Voyager went through the anomaly and it changed to B4FV Season Two's Voyager. Maybe if we go through the anomaly, we'll turn back to FV's Season Two's Voyager. Tani and I will have a chance to stop us from going through the anomaly in the first place. The question is, how do we change the anomaly so we end up before this incident," Morgan replied.

"We can re-route power to the deflector, we can then fire some sort of technobabble beam at the anomaly. This will cause it to reset to the time when it was first created, before your Voyager went through the anomaly," Craig said.

"You're a genius," Morgan said and she hugged him.

"Ok, who gave her Cherry Coke?" Tani asked. Danny tried to look innocent.

"All we have to do now is figure out a way to get past the guards," Jessie said.

"What about those nanoprobe weapons you mentioned?" Craig asked.

"You've done it again," Morgan said and she kissed him on the cheek. "Tani and I have enough nanoprobes to make a template. Then we can replicate them," Morgan said.

"Er, can you let me go now, you're hurting me," Craig asked. Morgan let go of him and she stepped away.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"We'd better tell Janeway about the plan," James said.

"Yeah, you and Jessie will tell her, everyone else can get to work," Morgan said.

**_Captains Log Stardate 48703.5 - Voyager has been armed with new torpedo's that can beat Species 8472. We will then travel through the anomaly and put the timeline right._**

**The Conference Room:**  
"What will you two have to do to stop Voyager from going through the nebula?" Kathryn asked.

"Easy, we discovered that the anomaly is powered by the 8472 ships in our timeline. If we destroy them, we can escape," Morgan replied.

"That means we have to get those weapons up quickly, or we'll have to start all over again," Tani said.

"That's what you'll do when we get back. I have a thing I have to do," Morgan said.

"What's that?" Chakotay asked.

"Kiara and Bryan, I have to stop them from being involved in that explosion," Morgan replied.

"Since when do you take the minor missions?" Tani asked.

"Because you told me that I was turning into Annika, I don't want to be her. I'll let somebody else save the ship this time. I just want to help my sister in this case," Morgan replied.

"But I like being this age," Kiara moaned.

"Tough," Morgan muttered.

In: "Torres to Janeway."

"Go ahead," Kathryn replied.

In: "The nanoprobe weapons are ready."

"Good, what about the deflector?" Kathryn asked.

In: "That'll be ready in five minutes."

"Good, Janeway out," Kathryn said and she tapped her commbadge again. "Tom, set a course for the anomaly," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said.

**The Bridge:**  
"We're in range," Tom said.

"Red Alert!" Kathryn commanded.

"Powering weapons," Tuvok said.

"Is the deflector ready?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah," Jessie replied. Kathryn tapped her commbadge.

"Morgan, Tani, are you in positions?" she asked.

In: "Yeah."

In: "Yup."

"Then good luck to you both. Mr Tuvok, fire!" Kathryn commanded.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied.

Voyager fired six enhanced torpedo's, three hit and destroyed their targets. The others missed. The seven remaining ships got into position to fire.

"Tuvok, again," Chakotay commanded.

Voyager fired more torpedo's, three hit and one missed. One 8472 ship fired at Voyager.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kathryn commanded. Tom acknowledged with a nod, he keyed in commands and the ship swerved to the left. The hull was hit by the blast, causing the ship to spin out of control.

"Shields down to 17," Tuvok said calmly.

"Fire more weapons," Kathryn ordered.

Voyager fired more torpedo's. Two hit, and the others missed.

"We have no more torpedo's, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Ok, I think it's time, fire the deflector," Kathryn ordered.

"But there's still two more ships left," Harry said.

"I know that, but we have no choice, we have to take our chances," Kathryn said.

"Setting a course for the anomaly," Tom muttered.

Both 8472 ships fired at Voyager, just as it reached the anomaly. The weapons fire hit the back of the ship. The hull buckled and the ship blew up inside the anomaly. The anomaly started collapsing.

**2377:**  
"Blue Alert," Lilly ordered. Emma looked at her oddly.

"Isn't that the alert for the landing thingy?" Emma asked.

"Not on this bloody ship, blue alert!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh fine," Emma muttered.

"Hey I'm detecting some strange temporal thingys coming from that 8472 ship," Faye said. Lilly groaned and she walked back over to her console.

"I think it's some sort of temporal weapon," Lilly muttered.

"Can I fire some weapons?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Lilly replied.

"Oh yes! Firing ten torpedo's!" Emma yelled. Lilly rolled her eyes in response.

"We don't have torpedo's," Lilly muttered.

"What do we have, I've just fired something," Emma asked.

"Quantum missiles," Lilly replied.

"Erm, I hate to interrupt but they've fired a strange weapon into space. A weird anomaly thing has appeared," Faye said.

"Put it onscreen," Lilly ordered. The viewscreen activated to show a blue swirly thing in space. The ship shook violently.

"We're being pulled into the anomaly thing," Faye said.

"Reverse course," Lilly ordered.

"Er, how do you do that?" Faye asked. Lilly groaned and she started headbutting the console. "Hang on a sec, the anomaly is collapsing," Faye said. Lilly stopped headbutting the console.

"What?" Lilly muttered.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
"Shields are down to 20," Tuvok said.

"God, these 8472's aren't as tough as they were in Scorpion," Chakotay muttered. Another blast hit the ship, it shook violently.

"Hull breach, Deck Five," Tuvok said.

"Evacuate that deck," Kathryn ordered.

**Sickbay:**  
In: "All hands on Deck Five, evacuate, hull breach."

"Well here goes," Morgan muttered.

"What are you talking about, just go and get those kids out of there," the Doctor said.

"Gladly," Morgan said and she ran through the doors.

**Engineering:**  
"Tani, how did you get here so quickly?" B'Elanna asked.

"No time to explain, we'd better get those nanoprobe weapons operational," Tani replied.

"Don't you think we know that," B'Elanna said.

"If we don't, the anomaly will pull us in," Tani said.

"Lieutenant!" Ian yelled. B'Elanna and Tani rushed over.

"The anomaly is collapsing from the inside," Ian said.

"How?" B'Elanna asked.

"Something was inside it, and it was destroyed," Ian replied.

"Was it the Dellia?" Tani asked.

"No, they haven't been pulled in," B'Elanna replied. Tani sighed in relief.

**The nursery:**  
Morgan rushed in. The console exploded again, Kiara and Bryan flew backwards to the ground again.

"St!" Morgan grunted and she slammed her fist into the wall, creating a huge dent in it. Duncan giggled and he continued punching the wall. Morgan tapped her commbadge. "Doc, you'd better get here," Morgan muttered.

In: "On my way."

**The Bridge:**  
In: "Torres to Bridge, we have our nanoprobe weapons."

"Good, lets get those 8472 scum," Kathryn said.

Voyager fired the nanoprobe torpedo's and the three ships were destroyed.

"That was too easy," Chakotay muttered.

"Yeah, this episode didn't last long, did it," Kathryn said.

**_Captains Log Stardate, oh for god's sake I can't remember. Anyway, we were attacked by Species 8472, they didn't pose much of a threat. I bet they've learned not to mess with us again._**

**The Mess Hall:**  
Craig walked upto Morgan's table. He sat down next to her.

"Hiya," he said.

"Hi, Craig," Morgan muttered.

"What's up?" Craig asked.

"Tani told me that I was becoming the next Annika," Morgan replied.

"Er.." Craig muttered.

"Please tell me that she's wrong," Morgan said.

"Well, I don't know. You are in episodes a lot, but.." Craig said.

"But what?" Morgan asked.

"You're a lot more likeable than Annika. Face it, I bet you don't have angry J/C shippers against you," Craig replied.

"That's true, I saved J/C, I should be popular for that," Morgan said.

"Er, when and how did you do that?" Craig asked.

"I can't tell you that," Morgan replied.

"Why not?" Craig asked.

"Temporal prime directive," Morgan replied.

"Er..ok. Change of subject, I doubt you'd still want to go out with me," Craig said.

"I was drunk when I agreed," Morgan muttered.

"I understand," Craig said quietly, looking rather sorry for himself, he hung his head.

"However, I'll still go out with you, if the offer's still open," Morgan said. Craig looked back up at her.

"Are you serious?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, of course," Morgan replied.

"Thanks Morgan, where do you want to go?" Craig asked.

"You choose, it was your idea," Morgan replied.

"Cool, you can choose next time, if there is a next time that is. I have the perfect place," Craig said.

"Really, where?" Morgan asked.

"Oh I can't tell you that," Craig replied.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"Temporal prime directive," Craig replied. They both burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets go," Morgan said as she stood up. Craig stood up too. He held his arm out, Morgan laughed and she put her arm around his. They both walked out the door. Meanwhile Jessie & James were watching. Jessie sulked, but James grinned. Jessie groaned and she handed him some replicator rations.

**Did this episode make any sense at all? How many readers had to take some tablets for their headaches? Why was Morgan, Craig and Kathryn quoting the popular lines from Shattered? Why does Morgan not like Kes' method of communication? And what did Jessie & James bet on? Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
